Kill The Lights
by Casey Marie
Summary: The Turtles meet a very uniuqe girl who is not like most girls they have seen. She is very diffrent in her own way.
1. Chapter 1

Kill The Lights.

A young girl about the age of 16 was walking down the streets of New York city. She was young and oh so beautiful. With long jet black hair, Skinny figure and the most beautiful green eyes you could ever want. She had one of those tight corsets on a Mini Skirt and knee high boots.

You see she was not like most girls you see down the street Chibi is gothic. While most guys like pretty, smart and all those other type of girls. They never seem to go for the lonely Goth girls. All Chibi wanted right at this moment is an adventure and to be love. "Is that so much to ask for" Thought Chibi while walking down the ally.

Well what she don't know is that is going to get that love and adventure she has been wanting so badly.

Chapter 1.

Chibi walked right into a dark alley not thinking correctly because she was listening to her ipod. She had a feeling someone was following her. So she steped up the pase walking. Then she herd the footsteps again. "Click clack Click Clack.

" Oh my god thought Chibi I am going to die!" So she quickly went back down the other way. But still heard the same Click click click!

' Al right!!! Now said Chibi Who's their?? Leave me alone please. Just go away.

" All off A sudden a man leaps out and topples her,"

" Hey girl did you know you are on Purple Dragon property?

'Wha? Thought Chibi as she was being beaten to the ground.

" Help me Help me please!!! Screamed Chibi.

Two more purple dragons came and they where all rolled on top of her beating and bruising her.

" Hey guys listen once we beat her. How about a little more fun?" Said one of the purple dragon scum.

Her eyes welled up in fear then she start to scream some more. As the guy where getting closer to her she started shaking really bad in fear, " God please get me out of this she preyed'

As soon as she said that little prey then 4 shadows of the night appeared.

" So you think it's cool to hurt women uh" One of the shadowed figures said

"So you think its cool to beet up on a you girl just cause she trespassed"

"So you think its right that after your done beating her then you goanna have more fun?"

Well I think it's not cool and come on I wanna kick butt already!!"

: Alright we got action fo ya Said Raph. Raph took out his Sais and started fighting them.

T he other guys soon followed and the purple dragons got scared and ran away.

" You coward!!!! Screamed Raph.

" Hey guys we gotta help this girl we can't just leave her here.: Said Mike.

"No we can't Master Splinter will have out heads if we do!!!!!: Leo yelled.

" Well it doesn't matter any Leo. Look guys she is waking up!! Donny said.

**So hello!! I am new here and hope you will like my story! I thought I would tell you Chibi is based off of The lead singer from The Birthday Massacre. If anyone ever heard of them in the first place. They are a gothic Canadian band and are very amazing!!! You really need to check them out after reading this fic.**

**I will prolly use some of their songs in here as well. I promise my writing will get better as I go. I will keep practicing.**

**Please leave me reviews! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

" Look guys she is waking up! Said Donatello.

Chibi stirred for a bit then finally opened her eyes stretched and yawn. Looked up and went Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

She jumped on the chouch "Oh My gosh Oh My gosh where am I!!! Why am I with 4 mutated Turtles!!!! Oh my god!! " Ok Chibi just sit breath and relax and……….Hello my dear I finally see your awake! " My name is Master Splinter. I am the turtles father and Sensei"

Chibi was trying to take everything all in at once. She was starting to feel a bit sick a dizzy and wondering if she was on the same planet. " Who knew what these freaks would do to her?" "I Guess I should say hi or something should I?"

"Hey um My name is Chibi I am 21 years old. I also play in a band right now called The Birthday Massacre. It is nice to meet you all now that I have calmed now "

"It is nice to meet you miss Chibi my name is Leonardo and I am the leader of this group Leo said with his arms around his chest and looking a bit smug.

" Wow he is a bit intimidating!" Though Chibi to herself.

" And I am Michelangelo! Said a hyper Turtle in a orange bandana. But you can call me Mike Kay?"

" Chibi had to smile at him for he seemed he was the most friendliest of the group and knew she was gonna get along with him just fine."

" Hi I am Donatello! But just Donny will be fine" Donny said with a small blush"

" Okay Chibi could defiantly tell he was the shy one but a bit cute. And the warmest of them all"

" I am Raphael But call me Raph okay guys I'm heading off to bed I did my introduction Yawned Raph"

" Well he seems friendly" Thought Chibi Sarcastically

" Leo piped in sorry Chibi he just don't like people that much. He said while giving Raph a glare.

" It's okay neither do I all they do is judge I hate them sometimes said Chibi while looking at Raph" 

Raph just gave Chibi a grunt and headed upstairs to take a nap. And Chibi just shrugged his rudeness off.

She will have to talk to him later. Something about him she just liked and wanted to get to know him a bit more.

" So Chibi Shall we give you the tour? Said a excited Mikey! 

" Sure!! I'd love it" Chibi was pretty interested in how they lived and what their placed looked like.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry it will get better. It's just getting started! Please review and no flames!!!!!!**


End file.
